Secret of the Divine Jewel: A Love for the Past
by Leonio
Summary: This is this the story of a girl named Janis. Because of her dad's sudden transfer to Japan, she must leave all that she loves behind. Accidentally, she finds herself in the Feudal Era with her new friend Kagome. Apparently, a mysterious power dwells deep inside her, and she joins everyone on a journey in search for answers and an unexpected love with a wolf demon. Romance soon.
1. Not Again

**Chapter One**

**Not Again**

**Author Notice: This will be a fanfiction about the Inuyasha game, Secret of the Divine Jewel. This is the story about Janis, a girl who ends up in the Feudal Era. She must help the gang out and also discover secrets that relate to her past. Along the way, she will meet a curious wolf demon, Kouga. Yes, I'm going to pair those two off! But romance won't happen for a while.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Kagome Higurashi of Higurashi Shrine was in her last year of Junior High when she suddenly fell into her families well into the Feudal Era. There, she met a half demon named Inuyasha, and they journeyed together in search of the missing fragments of the Sacred Jewel. Along the way, they made allies and countless enemies, but they always managed to push through the good times and the bad._

_ And now, they are about to be joined by a new friend…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

_Pink petals fell from nearby cherry trees, all which aligned a cobblestone stone path that led to an unknown destination. The air was warm, thick with a sweet scent from the falling petals; they overwhelmed her senses. The caress of the wind and the deep blue of the sky was enough to subdue thoughts of wanting to leave._

_ 'Where am I?' A feminine voice asked. Although she was not visible, she saw the lush greens of the grass and the soft pink petals fall around her, as if she were looking down on it all. Something about this place seemed familiar to her, yet, she knew she'd never stepped foot on such grounds. 'I've been here before. Such beautiful cherry blossoms.' For a moment, she pondered on the beauty of the trees. 'I know. This must be Japan. I used to live here.'_

___Three figures crossed her vision, and upon the strange sight, she found two children, dressed in strange, old-fashioned kimonos. There was another woman, a brunette also garbed in similar clothing, only this one was much shorter, austere and red. This young, familiar woman followed after the children, gazing ahead with love in her eyes. Who was she?_

_ 'Wait, something is weird…if this is Tokyo, where are all the skyscrapers?' _

_The scenery around her altered and she found herself staring down on small villages. Farmers tilled the ground, and children frolicked around with grins on their faces. _

'_It shouldn't be so…rural looking.'_

___Suddenly, fire clouded her vision, and she saw quite an unusual sight. The village, which she observed moments before was caught up in flames. Morbid monsters with horns on their heads, slaughtered the people. Many of the innocent folk huddled together and screamed in terror, many however were not so fortunate._

_ She thought to herself. 'If that's so…where on earth am I then?' Clearly this was not modern day Tokyo, Japan. First of all, the people didn't wear such out-dated clothing, and there certainly weren't monster running amok. Although it was absurd, she concluded that it was only a dream…a morbid dream…_

'_Besides…who is this?'_

_Blue eyes looked down on a central figure, standing upon a large wooden platform. This man was decorated in a blue haori and blooming blue pants, and as for his hair, it was a shimmering white. In his arms, he held a baby, and in defense, he drew back from several creatures, but there was nowhere for him to run; he was trapped._

_ 'I know this…or I knew it…a long time ago. Back when good…as in…'_

"_**You are the chosen daughter…"**_

_Janis suddenly found herself standing inside the very village, where the inhabitants fled for their lives. "Huh? Who said that?"_

"_**I said, 'You' are the chosen daughter."**_

_ "Chosen…daughter? Me? I don't understand…" She glanced around, but to her disappointment, she did not see anyone. "Where are you? Show yourself!"_

"_**Heh heh heh. At last, I have found you, daughter…"**_

_ "What are you talking about?" _

"_**Very soon we shall meet…very…soon…"**_

_ Her surroundings suddenly darkened, and she found herself falling. All the while, she noticed something above her, also sinking into the deep abyss. Something round and pink; the light it emanated was very warm, and with her outstretched hand, she reached to touch this small object, but her fingers slipped._

"**We will meet again…Janis…Janis…Jan—"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Janis! Aren't you awake yet? Hurry down for breakfast!"

The covers which had been covering her in her deep slumbers suddenly flew off the bed, and a lazy young high school girl stretched her arms above her head. A yawn escaped her, and she went about fixing her messy blonde hair from its unruly tangles. "That was a strange dream…" she muttered before pulling herself out of bed. _'Daughter of what?'_ Janis didn't bother thinking about it because it made no difference. That was only a dream anyways, and there was certainly no need in dwelling over such thoughts.

Sunlight drifted through the window, and Janis gazed out the wide-framed opening, observing her large yard. Her family was quite wealthy, and her father had taken the liberty to buy large plots of lands, though he was never at home, except for on Saturday and Sunday; out of all the time he spent with the family, it was nothing compared to his two jobs. As for her mother, she tended to the house, the gardening and the cooking, with help from Janis of course.

Janis was the only daughter of the household, and she attended a fancy, private school in America. She was the sort of girl that didn't bother to deal with anyone or take orders from others; she was independent after all. Why, she practically raised herself, since her stubborn father didn't care to miss a day of work for his family or for special occasions. There were many times in the past that he had forgotten her birthday as well as his own anniversary. It was obvious that Janis and her father did not get along.

"Janis!" Her father yelled, and Janis practically threw her pillow at her door.

"I'm coming!" she bellowed back, and went about dressing herself into her uniform. After adorning the cobalt long sleeved button up top and her gray skirt, she ambled to her mirror and grabbed her brush from her desk. Beyond annoyed, she brushed her hair quite cruelly until she winced from a tangled knot. "Ow!" She wondered what her father wanted so early in the morning. Surely it wasn't only about breakfast. No, if he was yelling for her to get downstairs, then there was a serious reason.

After successfully brushing out all of the knots in her silken blonde hair, Janis inspected herself in front of her ornate mirror. Her appearance seemed fine, and her hair lay about her back in delicate curls. After fixing the hem of her gray skirt and smoothing away the ruffle in her shirt, she descended the carpeted stairs and entered into the main living room.

Dozens of windows aligned the walls, and velvet red curtains complimented them. Upon the polished wooden floor, beneath the expensive glass table, was a large oval-shaped red ornate rug with gold trimming. Sitting in the farthest corner was an ivory piano and on the opposite side was a flat screen TV. Between the table and herself, seated upon the lush white couch, was a rather tall fair-haired man with blue eyes similar to Janis.

With clenched her hands, she waiting for whatever it was that needed her utmost attention. As for her mother, she stood next to the windows, in front of the table. Her eyes were her father, and Janis couldn't help but think that something awful was about to happen.

"Janis, I'm afraid I have some terrible news…" her father began. Feeling the glare radiating off the girl, he sighed. "I'm afraid you'll no longer be attending your school. I've just been transferred overseas."

Baffled, Janis couldn't help but stare at her father dumbstruck. What had she just heard? She and her family were to move to America? "Huh? Another school transfer?" she couldn't believe it. Not again, and after she finally settled down and made new friends. Why was it always about her father? She had a life too.

"That's right. Japan again. We've already rented a place in Tokyo…A nice Japanese style house." Noticing his daughter's distraught expression, he continued on. "There's no need to worry. A few years ago, you lived there. Besides, you can speak the language quite fluently."

The school girl fisted her hands. "I-I know…but…Why does it have to be now?" she questioned. "I hate having to leave my friends!" She raised her voice. This happened every single time her dad was offered something that could boost his pay check, and because of that, she had to move from country to country, leaving old friends and making temporary ones before abandoning them in the end; the cycle just continued. It wasn't fair. "I'm not going! No way! I'm staying right here!"

Surprised by her sudden outburst, he attempted to conceal his anger, but with her abrasive attitude, it proved difficult. Of course this wasn't the first time Janis spoke out of line, but there was no reason for her, a young girl to speak to him in such a manner. "Listen to me, Janis. Being a family means staying together. Once we're in Japan, you'll make new friends." Now what was so difficult in that? His daughter would still continue her education and it wasn't like she couldn't keep in contact with her school mates here in America.

"That's not the point!" Janis looked to her mother for some sort of response, but she knew that was impossible. When it came to her husband, she was completely on his side. "Why is it every time dad gets transferred, I'm the one who suffers?"

Beyond provoked, he stood up and glared threateningly at the girl. "Don't talk back to your father like that!" He and Janis shared a long, silenced glare. All the while, her mother tried to calm both her daughter and her husband down. The fire between them was so intense, that she could not stand in between them. "Listen, Janis, we're already going to Japan. It's been decided. So start packing right now!"

Feeling her anger shift into sudden lament, Janis held back a groan of despair. "This isn't fair!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school bell rang quite loudly that it alerted all of the students, who had been standing in the hall conversing about random events, that it was time to head for class or else the principal, who did his rounds, would write them up and send them to the office.

A tall man, in his early forties, sauntered into the class room and stood before the class. After he placed his parchments and books upon his desk, he turned his eyes to the students, who waited for him to begin class. "Class, we have a new transfer student, so please make her feel right at home."

The class room quieted down when in walked a beautiful transfer student. Long curled blonde hair and deep blue eyes stood before them, and all they could do was stare with awe. This new girl had a small frame that all the guys' liked, and unblemished complexion and rosy lips that all the girls envied. She was rather attractive but behind that mask was a spicy girl ready to pounce on the first person that called her out.

Respectfully, she lowered her head into a bow. "Hello. My name is Janis Grace…it's a pleasure to meet all of you…" She looked back at her teacher, hoping he'd allow her to go to her unnamed seat, but that wasn't the case. Apparently she wasn't finished speaking.

"Do you have any hobbies?" One of the girls seated some rows back asked.

Janis nodded. "I play the piano…"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" A guy in the back shouted, and in doing so, all the boys laughed. They stared at her as if saying, 'please don't' or 'I hope not.'

She sweat dropped. "Uh…no…I don't…" Back at her old school, she wasn't even given a second glance by a boy, not that she cared; they were all stuck up in America. In Japan, it seemed sort of refreshing, but she was still not thrilled. On the inside, her anger burned; the fight between her and her father continued all the way into Tokyo by plane. The passengers on board had been given an earful, and after, there was merely silence and the fear to speak.

The teacher opened his class attendance book before pushing the blonde towards the students. "You're seat is by the window."

Thankful that she was seated near the open window, Janis leaned back into the chair with a sigh. She ignored the stares from all of the students and focused on the sky outside. _'Really, why must they always stare at me? There's not much to look at…'_

"Takemaru?" the teacher called.

A student, who had been ogling Janis suddenly stood up and raised his hand. "Present!"

Nodding, he jotted down the name and searched around the room. Apparently some of the students were not in their correct seats. "Eri?"

"I'm here!"

"Meriko?"

"Here! Oh and Takashi is sick today, so he said he won't be in class."

The teacher nodded. "Thanks for letting me know. Now then…Ayame? Are you here?"

An ebony haired girl with dark eyes suddenly turned in her seat, smiling as she raised her hand. She had been whispering to Yuka about something or other. "I'm right here!"

Yuka smiled, waving her hand also. "Same goes for me!"

Once again, the teacher wrote down the names of those that were there and those that were missing. It wasn't until he came upon the last name that he didn't dare glance up. One of his students had a habit of missing. Due to her bad health, she constantly missed school. Apparently she was always a sickly child.

"I'm here!" A familiar feminine voiced called out suddenly. The door to the room flew open, and Kagome Higurashi jogged in, out of breath. "Sorry I'm late!" At least she made it before the bell rang.

Surprised, the teacher congratulated her on her swift recovery. What was it that she was suffering from last time? He couldn't quite recall, in fact, she was burdened with many ailments, most of which was a mystery to him. "Please take your seat, Higurashi."

Kagome ambled to her seat, which was coincidentally behind Janis, who was too busy staring off into the sky, her thoughts someplace else. The priestess sat down and released a heavy sigh. She wasn't sure when she'd return to school, not after her last fight with Inuyasha.

Once everyone had quieted down, the teacher went about writing on the chalk board. "We left off in the year 1543. During that time, the Portuguese were the first to introduce guns to japan after two men shipwrecked on the island of Tanegashima … It's important to understand that the Sengoku period was a time of constant warfare. This was around the time that Oda Nobunaga grew in power…"

Janis, who had snapped out of her reverie, found herself in an awkward predicament. She had been in such a hurry to leave the house and in the process, she forgot her books. _'Oh no! Great! First day as a transfer student, and now this?'_ She stared at the chalkboard for the longest of moments until someone tapped her on the shoulder. Looking back, she found a girl with long black hair and brown eyes staring at her. _'Now what?'_

In a hushed whisper, Kagome offered her book. When she had been listening to the lecture, she couldn't help but notice the girl seated in front of her without a book. "Here. You can borrow mine. I don't need it. Page 125."

From her kindness, Janis took the book and gave the girl a smile. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." This came as a shock. On her first day back in Japan, she hadn't expected anyone to treat her so kindly nor did she imagine anyone to ask her questions.

Kagome waved it off. "Don't mention it."

Upon noticing the school girl whispering to the new transfer student, the teacher waved his book, and cleared his throat so as to draw her attention away. "Higurashi, since you are so insistent on talking, why not explain to me this simple question?"

Embarrassed, Kagome stood from her seat and felt somewhat panicked. "Uh…" Her brown eyes settled onto the board, and she briefly skimmed over the notes.

"How is Oda Nobunaga remembered to this very day?" He inwardly smirked, knowing he already won. In fact, he had yet to go over Nobunaga's life, and therefore she would be without an answer.

If Kagome remembered correctly, she and her friends had met and aided the infamous man not long ago during their journey. To be honest, he wasn't as great as she has first thought; actually, he was quite rude and uptight, not to mention paranoid. "He was one of the most brutal figures of the Sengoku period, and he was the first of three unifiers during that era."

He nodded. "Name those other two unifiers."

"Oda Nobunaga was the first then there was Toyotomi Hideyoshi who was also known as Hashiba Hideyoshi, and then there was Tokugawa Ieyasu." Kagome explained thoughtfully. She was sure she had the names right.

Taken aback by her quick response, the teacher fixed his glasses and flipped through his little notebook. "What led to his death?"

"When he was on his way to complete his conquest and unification of Japan, one of his generals, Akechi, forced Oda Nobunaga into suicide. That was in Kyoto." She answered. Noticing his mouth open to ask another question, Kagome beat him to it. "Akechi had wanted to declare himself master over Nobunaga's domains because he was jealous and power hungry; that's why he acted humbly to Nobunaga and talked him into suicide. But he didn't get very far because he was defeated by Hideyoshi." Yeah, Kagome knew she was right. Heck, she experienced the whole thing up front. At first the lord had wanted to kill her because of her odd clothing. If it wasn't for Miroku, she probably wouldn't be where she was today.

Kagome felt the stares from everyone in class, and she sweat dropped. A blush stained her cheeks and she returned to her seat. _'It's a good thing we're talking about the Feudal Era…or else I wouldn't have been able to answer.'_

Awestruck by her answer, the teacher nodded vigorously, smiling from ear to ear. The answer was correct, and for once, he was proud of his student. It wasn't just the teacher that was astonished, in fact so was the entire class.

Clearing his throat, he went on about the lecture, and as Kagome sat there day dreaming, she couldn't help but look at the girl seated in front of her, the one with the long, beautiful blonde hair, not to mention her different uniform; it had more color to it than her sailor one. Kagome had never been to America, so she didn't know what it was like, but obviously, things were different. She'd seen people with that color hair on TV, but she didn't pay much mind to it. For a transfer student, she didn't look at all nervous or shy; actually, she seemed quite at ease. The girl before was seated in a manner quite regally. Her head was held high and her shoulders weren't drooped like most of the other teenagers her age. This girl was actually paying attention, flipping through the book and wrote the notes as the teacher continued the discussion.

After what seemed like forever, Janis relaxed herself into her chair and laid her head into her arms above the desk. A heavy sigh escaped her. Sure the lecture was boring, but in a way, the Warring States Era seemed rather interesting. While she didn't understand the time period, always used to calculating harsh problems and equations, and solving errors in many readings and doing analysis's for them, Janis was completely clueless when it came to ancient Japan. Three voices filled the room, and distracted, the school girl listened in.

"So, should we tell Hojo that she already has a boyfriend?" A girl asked from beside her.

"I'm not sure…it might break that cheerful enthusiasm of his…" Another replied.

"Yeah, but we can't just lie every time he asks about Kagome…" A third feminine voice explained.

Janis looked over to the three girls seated on her right. Two girls had pulled their chairs over to one desk where a girl with back curly hair was seated; they each seemed trouble and a little baffled.

Yuka sighed. "I'm mean, just look at those two." She pointed towards entrance of the room, where both Hojo and Kagome were conversing. "If only Kagome would get over that boyfriend of here and date a reliable guy like him…"

"I know what you mean…" Eri frowned. "That bad boy boyfriend of hers is what's separating those two! Sheesh, the signs were right there in front of her, and yet she walks on by, believing she's actually happy."

Realizing that they were being watched, the three girls, who were friends with Kagome, turned their curious eyes to a blonde girl, who was watching them somewhat indifferently. The gaze, in their opinion, felt as if it was looking straight through them, and they instantly felt goose bumps upon their arms.

Not at all bothered though, Ayame waved politely. "Hey Janis, want come over here?"

Yuka smiled. "Yeah. There's plenty of room."

Blinking, Janis realized that she had been staring off into space, and politely shook her head. "No thank you," she replied, not realizing that she upset them.

With one last glance at her, they turned their eyes away and got into a deep conversation about this Hojo character they seemed so interested in; Janis didn't care one way or another though. Right now, she was not the least bit pleased; the fact that her father had forced her to live in America still greatly upset her.

After what seemed like half an hour, Kagome returned to her seat. Hojo had asked her out on a date Saturday, but Kagome already had plans to go back to the Feudal Era that weekend. Instead of telling him the real reason behind her no, she explained that she had to go out of town to visit her grandparents. Instead of pressing the matter onto her, he simply replied that it was okay and there was no need to worry. Before he left, he mentioned that perhaps when she got back, they could go out. Kagome smiled. He was a nice guy, but too enthusiastic.

"Hey…Higurashi," A soft angelic voice said, and it instantly brought her out of her thoughts.

Kagome looked at the blonde haired girl in front of her, who stared back with an unreadable expression. "Yes?" She wasn't used to people calling her by her last name, so it sort of surprised her.

She placed the book upon her desk. "Thanks for allowing me to borrow your text book. I apologize if it was an inconvenience for you."

The girl in response shook her head, smiling at her reply. "Not at all! Really. Don't mention it," She explained before staring into her blue eyes. "It's not easy being a transfer student."

Janis shrugged. "I'm used to it…"

"Did you come from overseas?" She asked, regarding her looks. Honestly, she resembled many of the young women she'd seen on television.

Janis nodded. "Yes. America to be exact…I used to live here three years ago, but my dad got transferred time and time again…"

Kagome frowned. "That must be hard on you…um…"

"Janis…Janis Grace, but you can call me by my first name."

Pleased that she finally revealed her name, Kagome nodded. "Nice to meet you. My name is Kagome Higurashi, but you can just call me Kagome." She smiled.

She smiled at her fellow classmate. At least she had met a decent person at school. But, then again, she wondered if Kagome was a reliable person. Back in America, she was used to those that stabbed her in the back, and lied to her about being her friends. Was Kagome different? Or was she like the rest of the world? Only time could tell, and Janis knew she would learn the answer to that question.


	2. An Eye from the Past

**Chapter 2 An eye from the past**

Trudging along the grassy environment in the forest of Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi and a certain half demon, ambled together side by side. Yesterday, Kagome decided to pack up on some supplies before heading out into the past, if only to see everyone and of course to give Shippo his promised snacks.

As the well came into view, Inuyasha grumbled. "Hmpt. You've been going back to your world a lot lately," His amber eyes scrutinized the girl beside him. "Have you forgotten we're supposed to be searching for the jewel shards?" Why did he even bother to ask? Of course she did, but he was annoyed by her constant 'I need to go home.'

Kagome's hands fisted for the fourteenth time that day. With anger burning in her eyes, she quickened her step. "Ugh! Will you knock it off already?! I got it, okay? How many times, do I have to say it?!" The young priestess replied with further irritation. What was Inuyasha's deal anyway? She had a life too! "Why don't you get that school is important?" Already she was falling behind in her studies, all because of her duty to help gather the missing fragments of the Shikon no Tama.

By this point they stood before the dry well, both silent. Inuyasha knew this was another goodbye, and yet he knew she would return soon. Still, he didn't want her to go.

While she stood there brooding, a sudden light bulb clicked above her head, and she looked at the half demon joyously. "Oh yeah! I met someone at school recently! A transfer student from America."

Inuyasha mused over the strange word; it was stranger than Tokyo. "Ame-ri-ka? What's that?"

Of course Kagome should have expected that reply. How was Kagome going to explain that there was more than just Tokyo in her world? It was bad enough that he saw planes which he referred to as flying demons and the giant trucks as…well that doesn't matter at the moment. "Um, it's a country far across the ocean."

"Far across the ocean, huh?" He knew she wasn't being specific and if he asked more, then his head would hurt. Remembering what she said about some transfer student, Inuyasha glowered, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "So Kagome…is it this 'friend' that's got you going back and forth so much?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" What was Inuyasha getting at? As she regarded him, she saw something in his eyes and she immediately understood. "Wait a minute…you're jealous, aren't you?"

Taken back, Inuyasha found himself stuttering, and his face darkened to that of a deep scarlet. "N-no way! Don't flatter yourself!" He shouted. "It's just without you, we can't continue our journey!" He smiled to himself for thinking up an excuse. "After all, you're the only one who can sense the shards."

Kagome smiled. Why couldn't Inuyasha just come out and say what he truly felt? "Sure Inuyasha, whatever you say…I'll let it slide this time."

While his eyes were averted, Inuyasha heard the girl step away, and he immediately looked back, only to clench his hands when he saw her half way over the well, with her leg lifted over the rim. "Hey! Were you even listening to a word I said?"

Not even answering, her smile remained. "I'll be back in about three days." With that said, she jumped down the ledge where a blue light wrapped itself around her form before it faded away.

After her departure, Inuyasha stood over the edge and peered into the darkness. Honestly, he was still upset about her returning home, and he didn't like how she had mentioned that a new 'transfer' student came from…Amerika or whatever it was called. What annoyed him was how Kagome mentioned that he looked jealous. As if! He could care less. Heck, she could go out with as many guys as she liked! He wasn't stopping her.

Before he could turn away from the well to sulk, a sudden blue light sprung out, and Inuyasha caught wind of a familiar scent. Looking behind him, he noticed a certain priestess with her arms leaning onto the well's rim, her head and arms were the ones visible.

Her smile did not falter. "Oh yeah, I'll tell you one more thing. My new friend, she's a girl," She laughed at his stunned expression. "See ya later!" With that, she fell back into the darkness of the well, only this time, she wasn't going to come back for a while.

Surprised, Inuyasha couldn't help but muse to himself. "Oh…a girl." At least it wasn't a boy. Not that he cared…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Janis sighed. She couldn't believe that her father was actually driving her to school, and to make matter worse, he was driving a brand new car that would catch too much attention; there was no way she could allow him to drop her off in front of her school. If he did, she knew that she would get more unwanted attention.

"How is school going?" he asked, looking at his daughter in the passenger seat beside him.

With her eyes straight ahead, she managed a stiff nod. "Alright…"

"Have you made any friends?"

When would the questions end? Janis was just about to flip, but she knew that if she did, her anger would not subside until the next day, and she didn't wish for her classmates to see 'that' side of her. "I'm not sure…I met someone who was very kind to me…I think her name was Higurashi Kagome."

Her father smiled. "That's good to hear. The school isn't far from home either. I thought I'd drop you off today since I need to stop at the store before heading to work."

When her school came into view, Janis told her father to stop a few blocks away. She told him that parent's weren't allowed to park their vehicles in front of the building as it was only reserved for teachers and buses; to her amazement, her father believed her and waved her goodbye before he drove off.

With her backpack strap clenched in her grasp, Janis walked towards the school building. This was her second day back and yet she hadn't had time to go out and buy the mandatory uniform; but she doubted that the teachers would yell at her, given that she was a new transfer student.

On her brisk walk, a voice called out to her, and she stopped. She recognized that voice. Glancing over her shoulder to look behind her, she saw a familiar ebony haired girl in a sailor uniform run towards her. "Oh…Kagome." A smile curved her lips, and she waved to her. "Good morning."

Kagome placed her hands to her knees to try to steady her breath. "G-good morning Janis." After she regained her composure, she walked along with her the blonde towards the building just ahead of her. "Did you walk here?"

Janis shook her head. "No. My dad dropped me off just a moment ago."

She nodded and suddenly took notice of her appearance. "You didn't get your uniform yet?"

The blonde did not spare her a glance but instead stared ahead. "No…I haven't had time to get it…I was thinking this weekend I might go out and get one."

Finally arriving at the entrance, the bell rang, and Kagome and Janis hurried inside before they were caught by the principal. Janis, who had not yet seen the infamous man, thought that it was ludicrous; her principal at her old school was not so strict, in fact, he was more of a pushover.

After arriving to their first class, Janis and Kagome took their seats. Today was study period, and so the teacher would be in his office on the third floor if they needed anything. Obviously, it wasn't like anyone was going to study if it was free period. Half of the class didn't manage to show, and so it was only Kagome, herself, and five other people.

With her body turned in her chair, Janis and Kagome told each other about themselves. Janis mentioned that she only had a couple friends back home and that she was never popular, though Kagome couldn't believe it. As for the dark haired girl, she mentioned that she lived on a shrine not far away, but she wasn't specific; she also mentioned that she had three other friends in the same class and she wasn't popular either, but apparently Hojo, the most popular boy in school, who bought her flowers, medicine and healthy foods, had a crush on her, though the feelings weren't mutual.

Kagome frowned. "So, you came to Japan because your dad had another job transfer…it must be hard for you Janis."

In response, Janis nodded. "Yeah. Why do we have to suffer from our parent's choices?" She mostly said to herself while resting her head on Kagome's desk.

"I think I understand how you feel."

Baffled, the blonde raised her head and looked at Kagome curiously. "Huh? Do you have trouble with your family too, Kagome?"

Not at all expecting this, Kagome shook her head from side to side. "Uh no. Not really…I do have someone in mind that's a real pain." She was referring to a certain half demon who didn't know when to get over himself and stop ordering her around.

"Huh?" What was Kagome referring too? If it wasn't her family, was she talking about her boyfriend? Janis recalled a discussion Kagome's friends had just yesterday about him…Was this guy bullying her?

After she thought about Inuyasha, she turned to Janis who was still staring at her as if waiting for a response, but instead, she shook her head. "Well anyway, how do you feel about Japan?"

Janis blinked. "How do I feel?"

Kagome leaned her elbows on the desk. "Well, you've lived here for two days now. Have you made any friends yet?"

On account of her question, Janis blushed. "Um…yeah. But only one…I was thinking that you were that one friend…" She admitted. When she saw Kagome's astonished expression, she frowned. "Am…I wrong?"

She waved her hands in front of her. "Oh no! You're not wrong at all!" A smile graced her face and she couldn't believe that Janis thought of her as a friend; it was very sweet. "Thank you."

Delighted that Kagome didn't turn her away, Janis couldn't help but smile cheerfully. At first, she hadn't expected to make a friend right away, but because it was Kagome, she was thankful for that. Maybe life in Japan wouldn't be so bad…

"Kagome!"

Kagome gasped and nearly fell out of her chair, startling Janis who looked in the direction toward the opened door. Immediately, she recovered, though she couldn't help but gawk. "I-Inuyasha?!" She left her seat, leaving Janis alone to watch the event unfold. When Kagome marched herself toward the loud male with the silver hair, strange fashion and a regular ball cap, she glared. "W-what are you doing here?!"

The remaining students skeptically observed the duo. The oddity of his clothing and his long mane of silver hair seemed out of the norm. They all suddenly whispered amongst themselves, and Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

Not at all fazed by his unannounced intrusion, he crossed his arms. "What are you talking about? I came to get you."

Realization came over her. "You were bored again, weren't you?"

"Whatever. Not like it matters," he explained. Suddenly, a strange smell perked his interest, and he searched the room for the source. "Something smells…"

Appalled by his rude response, Kagome felt the need to smack him or sit him, but instead, she settled for glaring. "W-what? How rude can you be?!" Kagome even took a shower today, so there would be no reason for her smell.

Unfazed at all, he shook his head and stared directly ahead as if distracted. "No. No. Not you Kagome." He walked around her, baffling her further. Straight ahead he found the source of the smell.

The moment he was within a few feet of her, Janis couldn't help but stare. She didn't know why, but there was something different about him. As she sat there looking up at this guy who must have been Kagome's friend, she was just about to tell him to back off, but before she could utter a word, he interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey you." Inuyasha scrutinized the girl before him with the shimmering blonde hair and fair complexion. There was something different about this human…he smelled a strong aura surrounding her but it was so mysterious that he couldn't tell what it was nor could he pinpoint the source.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she lowered her head. "Y-yes?" His staring unnerved her. Just who was this guy, and what was up with his clothes?

"Are you human?" He blatantly asked, not realizing that in this day and age, such a question was absurd.

Blinking a few times, Janis tried to understand what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" Was she human? Well duh, of course she was. Why did he ask, and who was he? Looking behind the silver haired male, Janis spotted a fire emanating off of Kagome who stood directly behind the guy.

Leaning in toward her, he inhaled her scent, which easily discomforted the transfer student who went rigid. He faintly smelled a sweet scent that coated her neck, yet there was something else there…something unusual and powerful. "Yeah…you're human…but this scent…" What could it be? All his life, he never smelled such a power. This girl was no ordinary human…yet she wasn't demon either…who was she? No…what was she?

"I-I-Inuyasha!" Kagome voice shouted directly behind him, and on instant, he froze and his eyes widened. "Sit boy!" After he crashed into the tiled flooring, she deliberately took hold of his arm. Before she left, she turned to look at her friend Janis who now stood, seeming quite dumbfounded. "Sorry Janis. Catch you later." With that said, she dragged Inuyasha out of the room, leaving a puzzled blonde to stare.

"What on earth just happened?" Nearly perplexed, the school girl thought back to what Kagome's friends whispered aloud in class yesterday while Kagome was conversed with Hojo. Apparently Kagome had a boyfriend and that wasn't very sensitive towards her… "He must be that bad boy rumored to be Kagome's boyfriend…" He didn't seem very threatening, but he was odd_. 'I'm going to ask her about him tomorrow.'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night, after having an awkward quiet dinner with the family, Janis went to her room. Although it was quite nice and furnished, it was nothing compared to her old one. Compared to her deluxe room, this one was much smaller, and she only had one closet. The bed was smaller too, but it was cozy enough; normally she owned a queen size, but this was a regular.

After slipping in to her night gown, Janis pulled herself on to her soft bed. Leaning against several pillows, she pressed the power button on her laptop. When the screen lit up, Janis double clicked on the Skype icon; she decided to get in touch with one of her friends. When her father told her to pack, she hadn't had time to let her friends in on what happened.

The sound on the screen buzzed and buzzed, and yet there was still no answer. Louise was on, yet she didn't pick up. And while she waited, Janis couldn't help but ponder about her sad life. Sure her family was rich, and she had possibly everything that she could imagine, but she wasn't happy with it. At age four, she was taught to play the piano and had been tutored by the best. Everyone said that she would be something great, but she knew she wasn't. She was only Janis…nothing more. At age seven, she learned to properly ride a horse, and at age eleven, she was skilled in mannerism, though even Janis couldn't help but mess up several times.

She sighed…around her age, all the girls already had a boyfriend. Right now she was fifteen, young and pretty, yet she didn't dare date or flirt. Why was that? Apparently she only caught the eyes of stuck up pimps or annoying rich boys that only wanted her for her beauty and fortune. Janis didn't want that…she wanted someone who would love her…care for her…not just for her looks. She decided that it was impossible…And while she ignored many guys, they took it as if she was playing hard to get...that was not her intention.

"Hello?"

In fact, Janis was a virgin. Over the years, she read many romance novels about love and unrequited love. How a woman would fall for a sweet guy who only saw her for only her, but then there were those dangerous stories where the woman would fall prey to a predator, believing that she was truly in love, but was only used and tossed away. There were many that Janis accepted and those that she discarded.

What was Romance like? Not just in movies or in books, but what was it really like? Was there really a certain spark when two people touched or kissed? Or was that all make believe in order to draw the viewer in? Janis didn't know, and yet she didn't have time for any of that.

Most of the time, she didn't understand the world. For years, Janis believed she didn't belong to a rich family; she was too different. Where did she belong? Sometimes, she imagined she was adopted by her parents, and her real parents were out there somewhere…Janis wanted to find out…but she knew her thoughts were incredibly impossible. She was the daughter of a rich household…that was it. No one truly understood the real Janis…not even her friends.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Snapping from her thoughts, Janis quickly pressed the button to talk and saw the face of a very familiar face. An ivory skinned girl, quite young and petite, with luscious brown hair swept in thick curls about her back. Her large brown eyes stared at her through the screen, and Janis smiled. "Hi. How's it going?"

On the other side of the screen, her friend's eyes grew large with excitement. "Janis! I'm doing fine! But me and Kellie miss you!"

"Same here!"

"What happened? You disappeared all of a sudden, and where are you?"

A frown marred her face. "My dad got another job transfer…I'm in Tokyo, Japan…I'll be living here for a while, but who knows where I'll end up next…"

"What sort of academy are you in?"

"Actually…I'm attending a regular school," Janis explained.

"What? You mean a commoners school? That sounds awful!" Louise's smile suddenly fell and her countenance took on a more serious one. "Well, anyway, Janis, there's been a new development after your disappearance…I'm not sure if you want to hear it or not…"

Baffled, she couldn't help but ask what had happened. "What's going on?"

"Well…after you left…Ashley took over...and she's been causing mischief like usual…only worse."

'_Ashley?'_ "What does she have to do with me?" Janis asked.

Louise pouted. "Don't you get it? She's soiling your name! She's been spreading lies, saying that you are pregnant and that was why you had to leave so as not to disgrace your family. That's not counting all the other rumors."

"What?!" Janis's mouth flew open. That was absurd! That girl had no right to go out and spread lies. Since she transferred into a private school, Ashley and her cronies bullied her. But the bullying worsened when Ashley's boyfriend broke up with her and then turned around and asked Janis out; Janis said no of course. After that, Ashley grew vicious.

Louise nodded. "I know!"

The blonde frowned. "I can't believe her, but then again, I would be surprised if she didn't say anything…"

"Huh? Janis? Aren't you mad? Something has to be done! Me and Kellie are planning to pull a great prank on her!"

Janis shook her head, letting her locks fall over her shoulder. "That's not necessary. Leave her be…I don't care anyway. And if I show that I care, then it would only further her pitiful games."

Louise sighed. "You sure?

Janis nodded. "Yeah. I'm in Japan, so I'm not the least bit sentimental."

For long hours, Janis did nothing but talk to Louise. There wasn't much going on in their conversation, but it was still nice. Eventually, after the discussion was over, the school girl turned the laptop off and slipped under the covers with the lamp beside her still on. Rather than sleep, she merely stared at the ceiling blankly unstill sleep overtook her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When the school bell rang, everyone departed from the building. At last school was out for the weekend, and the teachers were already in their cars or vans.

Following behind a group of students, Janis couldn't help but frown deeply. For three days, Kagome hadn't shown up for classes, and this bothered her. She couldn't help but wonder if she was sick or just skipping…but Kagome didn't seem like the type to just skip classes, but then again, she hardly knew the girl; after all, they've only known each other for a couple days. "I think I'll go visit her…" she muttered to herself.

Standing in front of the structure, Janis felt the need to smack herself. She had no idea where Kagome lived. Mentally, she wanted to scream, but she remained composed. An idea hit her, and she searched around the school grounds. If anyone knew where Kagome lived, then it would be a group of three girls that Kagome usually sat with. Thankfully, it didn't take long to locate them, seeing as how they stood several feet away from her.

With her arms behind her head, Yuka sighed. "At least I don't have to worry about history..."

Ayame nodded. "I know what you mean...the test was difficult."

Standing next to Yuka and Ayame, Eri nodded. The smile on her face suddenly slackened and a soured frown marred her expression. She crossed her arms, and ignored her friends baffled glances.

"What's up?" Yuka asked, inwardly worried. "You look bothered…"

Eri motioned behind her, and when Yuka turned to look, she spotted a familiar blonde headed girl walking quite briskly towards them, and Yuka understood, though she gave a friendly wave.

Ayame, who had yet to notice, stared at Yuka and Eri before she too turned around. "Oh…Janis…"

Getting right to the point, Janis turned her attention to Ayame. "Could you tell me where Kagome lives?"

"Huh? She lives at the Higurashi shrine," Ayame explained as if it were obvious. So Kagome and Janis were friends?

While Janis spoke with Ayame, Yuka and Eri stood off the side and listened in. They didn't understand why Kagome spent time with this girl, given her attitude. What would she and 'their' friend have in common? Besides, Janis wasn't a very nice person in their opinion.

Janis nearly rolled her eyes. Obviously she lived at the shrine, but she wanted direct coordinates that would help locate the place. "I know that, but where is the shrine?"

Fed up with Janis's uptight attitude, Yuka intervened so that Janis could just leave and they could continue their conversation. "Higurashi Shrine is to the east of the school…you can't miss it…" To her surprise, Janis ran past the three girls with a quick thank you.

After the blonde left, Ayumi turned the others quite disturbed. "Does Janis seem…a little standoffish to you? A little cold?" She asked, and at her friends' nods, she continued. "She's not very outgoing…"

Eri placed her hands upon her waist. "She seems to be getting along with Kagome…I don't think she has any other friends…"

Yuka nodded to that. "Yeah…she's difficult to talk to…maybe she hasn't adjusted to life in Japan yet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lovely shops of antiques and old restaurants with signs that said, 'now hiring,' were to the school girl's left and to her right, was the busy road. Ahead of her was a long stretch of sidewalk and many pedestrians crossed the street. The school was well behind her, maybe only a speck in the distance, and yet, she'd been heading east for a while now, and there was still no sign of a shrine. They hadn't lied to her, had they? The minute she walked up to them, their conversation dropped and they gave her that…look; it was a look of animosity. Of course this didn't upset her; she was used to it and much worse. Sure she seemed a little rude, but Janis wasn't a patient person.

The sun blinded her, and she wished she would have brought her shades. If that wasn't bad, then the heat would surely kill her. At least she was wearing her uniform. "Higurashi Shrine…Higurashi Shrine…Where is it?" Janis searched down the street a ways, and up the street a ways, but there was no sign of the place. She knew the difference between left and right, north, south, east and west. It couldn't be that those girls lied. Still aggravated, Janis did not yield in her step, rather she continued on, but this time in a path of her own.

Up every street, and down every avenue, Janis searched around. Eventually she ended up in a remote area where the sidewalk diverged in two directions. Few cars drove past, and few people walked about. Surely she was headed in the correct destination. Well…maybe not. As she turned around the corner of an ice cream shop, Janis stopped and her eyes widened.

Straight ahead of her, Janis witnessed something terrible. A group of five or six boys were gathered around a helpless old lady with a cane; they were bullying her. A glare fixed itself upon her expression, and she couldn't help but feel irritated.

"What are you going to do now, granny?" One of the males, holding onto an old fashioned purse mocked before throwing his head back in laughter. "Gonna have to try harder than that!"

They each laughed while one reached out to steal her pearl necklace. "What are you doing wearing jewelry? Got a date?"

"Give me back my purse!" She ordered, but as she went to reach it, the boy pulled it out of reach while his friends held the old lady back. "Help! Somebody! Police!"

The leader of the group, the one with the purse, shook his head. "Don't bother calling for help. No one's around."

Almost in tears, the old lady spotted someone running in their direction, and her eyes widened at the sight of a foreign girl.

Janis stood directly in front of the gang, her glare fixed firmly in place. "If I were you, I'd release her. Now!"

In response to her sudden appearance, the guys took their time evaluating her. Their eyes roamed her petite figure while also examining her hair, eyes and uniform which they immediately grew fond of. They smirked at her bravery.

"Hm? Who are you?" The brunette boy asked.

She knew she shouldn't have gotten herself involved, but she couldn't just walk on by while a helpless elderly woman suffered. Still, she knew the consequences of her actions already, but she didn't back down. Her blue eyes landed on the leader. "Who I am isn't important. What are you doing? You're supposed to treat your elders with respect!"

They laughed at.

"I'm serious! You punks need to learn some self-respect!"

Annoyed, yet sparked by her feistiness, the leader sauntered towards her, though he gave her space. "Oh come on, we were just messing with her." When that didn't work, he smiled mischievously. "How about we do a trade? We'll pick on you and let her go. What do you say?"

"No, don't do it dear! They're nothing but trouble!" The old lady replied worriedly.

"Shut it!" One of the cronies mouthed.

This wasn't looking good at all. She could either switch places with her or she could attempt to knock some senses into them, but then again, there was only one of her. No way was she going to abandon a helpless person to these brutes. In the end, she decided with her first option.

He eyed her again. "Well…what's it going to be?"

"Fine. Just let her go!" She ordered.

The smirks widened on their faces, and immediately, the old lady was released.

Hurrying over to the young girl, the elderly woman frowned deeply. "You don't have to do this! Just go before something dreadful happens to you."

In response to that, Janis shook her head. "No. Just hurry and go. I'll be alright. I've dealt with worse." Honestly, that was the truth, but she didn't know about now. Had she made the wrong decision? No…she was meant to be here, at this place, and at the right time.

Hesitant of leaving the unarmed school girl, she fled, and when she disappeared from view, Janis returned her eyes to the guys who now circled her, and their eyes hungrily eyed her up.

"Hey…" One of the guys began. "You're pretty cute…do you have a boyfriend?"

"She looks foreign…"

Another boy, much taller in appearance who wore a hat upon his head, reached his fingers towards her brown pleated skirt, hoping to get a look at what lied beneath the soft fabric. "Nice skirt too…"

Janis slapped his hand away. "Stop it!"

The leader laughed. "Feisty, isn't she?" The boy, who seemed around fifteen, the same age as the blonde girl, took hold of her arm and smirked. "How about being my girl? I can show you a good time."

Appalled by the very words spoken, Janis struggled and kicked at the boy, but unfortunately, since she was outnumbered, she wasn't strong enough to get away or do them serious injury. Just what she needed. "You're not my type, loser!"

The one in charge growled. Usually girls fell at his feet because he was good looking, but to have one tell him off was another story, and he would not stand for her refusal.

A hand found itself upon her waist and slid down her figure until it slithered towards its destination, and she grew red in the face. Her struggling did not falter, but when she realized that she was being pulled towards an alley, she wanted to scream, but screaming would do her no use; there was no one around.

"Stop it! Let me go!" When a hand went to cover her mouth, she bit him rather hard, earning a yelp from the male. "I'm serious! You're all nothing but scums, picking on innocent people for your own sick pleasure!"

"Can't anyone shut her up?" The guy who had tried to pull up her skirt asked.

"Nah…I like it when girls scream…it's a real turn on."

Before Janis knew what to expect, she was roughly thrown to the ground, where tall brick walls stood on either side of the narrow entry way. Her blue eyes scanned the exit which was blocked by the boys who intended to do her harm. What could she do to escape?

"Alright…now then…take off your clothes," the one in charge ordered, but Janis remained still. "Take them off!"

"Go to hell!" She spat.

He chuckled, as did his cronies who stood before her on either side. "Then I suppose we can do this the hard way…" His eyes fell on his friends as he started to unfasten his pants. "Hold her down and make sure she doesn't get away."

Not good. This was definitely not good. Janis was about to be…but she couldn't. She didn't think they would actually go this far with her. Now that she was led to a darkened ally, there was no possible escape for her, not only that, but now she was held down by those perverts while this one prepared to have his way with her. She couldn't let that happen.

"That's right…keep struggling…" He muttered before his unfastened his buckle and lowered himself upon the still clothed student. His hands reached for her breasts, and he growled when she pulled away from him. "Don't tell me you're a virgin? In that case, I'm honored to be your first."

"Get off me!" She screamed when she felt his hands roughly try to pull her legs apart. Janis couldn't allow this. Someone would save her, wouldn't they? As she laid there waiting for what seemed like an eternity, Janis felt something strange stir inside her. It felt hot and weird. What was that?

As his hands roamed her tanned legs, he reached further toward her skirt. He was practically drooling as he thought of what he would do to her, to make her squirm at his touch and to give her great pleasure. Oh he could do it. "Not then, let's see what it is you're hidin—"

Just as his fingers brushed across the ends of her skirt, he drew back, as if something had burned him, and he wondered why. Something like fire had nearly scorched his hand. What had that been? Perhaps he imagined it.

"You okay boss?"

"Yeah…if you can't do it, then I'll take over from here."

He shook his head. "No! It's nothing!" Again he reached out for her legs, but again, that same burning sensation halted him only this time much hotter. This time he was unable to touch her skin as it burned him terribly. Nothing like this had ever happened. It was like, something was shielding the girl, but that was impossible. "Damn it!"

Two of his cronies loosened their hold on the girl and sweat dropped. One of them looked to his friend and whispered in his ear. "Something's up with him."

The other one whispered back. "This never happened before…"

Annoyed, he threw himself upon the girl, but the second he got within inches from her, his body was suddenly engulfed by flames that threatened to sear his skin if he didn't put it out. He screamed and quickly fled in hopes of locating a large supply of water; the entire scene alarmed his buddies.

"What's going on?!"

"Fire?!" One of them called out.

Baffled by the whole thing, Janis inched away until she backed into a wall. Something strange had happened, but luckily she was free. As she stood up, ready to make her get away, one of the boys turned around and went to grab her, but she sidestepped him. Before she could run out of the alley, she was seized from behind and pushed to the ground. Her chin hit hard, and she struggled to crawl away, but his hold was strong.

"You did that, didn't you?! Now you're in for it!" From his pocket, he pulled out a sharp blade. "I'll teach ya what rough is." Just as he was about to plunge the blade into her neck, a sharp cry yelled out, and he stopped his movements, suddenly paralyzed by fear. Why was he unable to strike her? Somehow, it felt as if some strange force held him back, and he clenched his teeth in aggression.

"Police! Stop where you are!"

Dropping the blade, the teen cursed and released the Janis. A moment later, he fled. And while he ran, two or three male officers chased after him and his friends that diverged in different directions. All the while, Janis went to pick herself up, but a hand stopped her.

"Here miss, are you ok?" An officer asked as he assisted her to her feet. "You aren't hurt, are you? We tried to get his as fast as we could."

Now this came as a shock to her. What did he mean he tried to get here fast to save her? Janis didn't even call out for help and besides, there was no one in the vicinity at the time. "Uh…how did you know I was in trouble?" She asked, quite dumbfounded.

He pointed behind him near the exit. "I believe your answer is right there. I must say, that was very heroic of you to step in like that, but still dangerous."

From her place in the alley, she made out the figure of an elderly woman, frowning deeply with worry in her eyes. Janis smiled and walked towards the woman. "Thank you."

She grabbed the young girl's hands. "No, dear, it was the least I could do after you saved me. Are you okay? They didn't do anything to you?"

"No, fortunately, the officers came at the right time. I feel indebted to you," she explained. "Oh, this is yours," she handed her the purse that those boys had dropped a few minutes ago. "I think everything is still in there."

"Oh thank you!"

Suddenly, Janis remembered why she came in this direction in the first place. "Oh I almost forgot! Do you happen to know where Higurashi Shrine is located?"

"Hm? Oh…well let's see…just got straight ahead and then…take a left down the street. You should find the place easily."

With that said, Janis took off in that direction, but turned back. "Thank you again!"

After one of the officers had handcuffed one of the guys, he watched with dismay as the girl ran away. "What? Where is she going?" He was going to escort her to the station where she would be questioned, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A stone stairway of steps greeted the exhausted girl. At first she wasn't sure if this was the correct place, but she figured out that this was it. Curiously, she eyed the many steps that hid Kagome's home. This wasn't a joke, was it? She seriously had to climb all those just to reach Kagome's home? Where was an escalator when she needed it?

With a deep sigh, she began her ascent. "This had better be worth the effort…I didn't come all this way to be man handled and then let down because she isn't home…" She continued on. "Who would build a shrine on top of a hill anyway?" This was ridiculous. Janis would make sure to criticize Kagome about this when she got the chance.

Janis stopped midway just to rest her sore legs. It was then that she forgot to inform her parents of her trip, but she decided against it. They could wait; besides, she doubted that they even worried anyway, seeing as how they were constantly busy. At the moment, she pondered about that strange fire. It was strange. Where had it come from? She felt it all over her body, but it didn't burn, but yet it hurt and engulfed the boy who had tried to rape her. Maybe it was a fluke? Yeah, that had to be it; there's no such thing as magic anyway.

Yet again, she took to the steps, and after so many climbs, she made it to the top. Completely worn out, she placed her hands on her knees in order to regain her breath. Janis really needed to get into shape or they needed some other form of escalation. Finally regenerated, she searched around the grounds of the old shrine. There was a house somewhere up here, she just couldn't pinpoint it. Most likely it was behind many of the structures.

Eventually, she came across an old man sweeping nonchalantly. He was dressed in old priest clothes and his graying hair was pulled back by a small ponytail and a short beard extended from his chin. The old guy was sort of chubby, and he held his back as if it hurt him.

"Excuse me…" Janis alerted the old man of her presence. "Are you the head priest of this shrine?"

He nodded and halted in his sweeping. "That's correct."

"So…you must be Kagome's grandpa?" On account of his strange look, she clarified. "I'm Kagome's friend, Janis. I've come to see her."

Alarmed, he quickly nodded and scratched his beard. "Oh…I see…I'm sorry to say that Kagome is suffering from a mysterious illness."

"Huh? An illness?" She asked, suddenly worried. What sort of illness?

"One moment she's rolling around laughing, and the next she's holding her head in her hands crying. It's as though an evil spirit's possessed her," he explained sadly, and Janis had narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I'm sorry, but it's best if you don't see her like this. Would you mind coming back another time?"

Janis was just about to question his story, but before she could open her mouth, the old geezer ran away as if scared for his life. His whole story sounded like a lie. "What a strange old man!" The girl mused on his explanation. _'A mysterious illness? Possessed by an evil spirit' _What was going on here? Was Kagome's family mentally unstable or was he just spreading lies around to hide the truth from her? For a moment, Janis wondered if Kagome was alright. There was something strange about this shrine…

She followed after the old man, in the direction he ran off to. When she came upon a large house, smaller than her own, she viewed it. There were flowers beds around the edge of the house, some were in the window, and there was a large area of space followed by an empty shed next door. Strange papers with sloppy handwriting were placed over many objects in the shrine. There was a sutra or two on the face of a statue of Buddha.

"This must be where she lives." When she grabbed the door knob, she tried twisting it and pushing, but the door would not budge; it was locked. "What should I do?" Eventually, she left the house and wondered around the grounds. When she discovered a few steps leading down into another section, Janis realized there was more to see. After her decent, she came upon an old shed, quite mysterious, but she paid it no mind and continued on.

Just as she was about to give up, the ground moved beneath her, and Janis realized that it was a tremor. She stumbled a few times, but she did not fall. Janis had not expected to experience an earthquake so early in her transfer, or that is to say, ever.

As soon as it ended, Janis glanced around. "That was weird…" Oh well, she wanted to see if Kagome was home, but apparently that old man locked the house. He was hiding something, but what?

A loud noise resonated behind her, and with her back still turned, Janis watched as debris and large junks of wood past her still form. It was so sudden, that Janis merely glanced over her shoulder. From where she stood, she noticed the broken door to the old shed lying a few feet away, but she didn't see anything in the entry way; it was too dark.

"Huh? What was that?" Slowly, and somewhat hesitantly, Janis crept toward the shed, but she didn't get very far, especially when she saw a large, clawed hand clench the side of the splintered wood. Janis backed away. "Wh-wh-wh-what's that?!"

Sharp teeth glistened from inside, and a golden eye ball stared directly at her; it was enough to scare even the bravest of school girls. From the darkness it emerged, and it's height exceeded her own drastically; it was almost as tall as the shed.

_'It's a Cyclops…but…no…it can't be real…there's no such thing.'_ Janis eyed the creature, noting its only source of clothing which was a dirtied loin cloth, anything else was exposed. _'Could it be a trick?'_

The second it appeared, it raised its club, and darted for her. Within seconds, it leaped into the air, and growled at the still girl who could do nothing more but watch as the weapon neared her.

**Author's notice:**

**Ok, well, the whole save the day scene was good for Janis, and she took the old lady's place; very heroic, but also stupid.**

**Then, out of nowhere, a Cyclops appears! What will happen to Janis? This is only the second chapter, and yet, she's about to…NO NO we can't think like that!**

**Until next time, and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Now…I shall get back to my other fanfiction crossover and finally finish up that chapter and post it sometime soon. **


End file.
